The secret of two clans
by Moondust540
Summary: ok plz read at first its bad but it gets lots better so what happens is theres thunderclan yet its a whole new generration and then shadow clan has 4 evil warriors and their kits and try to take over thunder clan its really cool plz R&R!
1. clan cats

thunderMCLAN Ffemale Mmale

Leader: stormstar m

Deputy: Thornfang m

App.:Honeypaw

Med cat: Moondust f

Warriors:

Roxanclaw- a tom born under a rowan tree m

Silverfoot- black tabby with silver feet f

Stoneclaw- a stone color tom with silver eyes m

Sunspot- a white cat with a ginger spot f

Shadowtail- a gray tabby with a black tail f

Stoneheart- a timber wolf gray tom with a pink tounge m

Brookheart- a ginger tabby with blue eye f

Rustclaw-an orange tome with green eyes m

Firewhisker- a white tom with bright orange whiskers m

Darkspot- a brown tom with a black spot m

Moonflower- an elegant silver tabby with piercing amber eyes f

Russetpelt- a dusky brown tom m

apprentices

honeypaw- a golden tabby with white paws and green eyes f

blackpaw- a black tom with brown ears m

weaslepaw- a long haired tort shell f

tawnypaw- a tawny cat with yellow eyes f

robinpaw- a white cat with one brown leg f

sunpaw- a ginger tabby with purple eyes f

Elders

wildfoot- a young tom who ran on the thunder path and lost a leg and had to retire m

cinderheart- a gray tabby with white paws f

smallwhisker- a ginger tabby with short whiskers m

queens and kits

smokekit-a gray tom----- m

----------------mother: sunspot MATE STONECLAW

longkit- a long legged orange tom---- m

SPLASHKIT- A BLUE GRAY Tabby f

LIONKIT- AN ORANGE TOM f----------MOTHER: BROOKHEART MATE ROWANCLAW

MOLEKIT- A GRAY TOM WITH A PINK NOSE m

FOXKIT- AN ORANGEY RED TOM WITH A WHITE TAIL TIP m

LEAFKIT- A CALACO WITH AMBERR EYES f -MOTHER: MOONFLOWER MATE THORNFANG

STARKIT- A GOLDEN SHE- CAT WITH GREEN EYES f

WHISPERKIT- A DARK GRAY TABBY AMBER EYES f

OTHER CLANS

SHADOWCLAN

WINDCLAN

RIVERCLAN


	2. the owl ch 1

The Owl

Chp. 1

"Ok honey paw what do u smell?" "ummmm I smell squirrel chaffin mouse and…shadow clan!!!!" honeypaw replied to her mentor thornfang.

-Sniff…sniff-!!!!!"Your right what are they doing here"! Hey exclaimed "whats going on?" a warrior named shadow tail asked

With darkspot right behind her "shhhh…shadow clan an- and something else I think…owl!" honey paw hissed under her breath,

"What on earth are shadowclan doing on our territory?!!!!" shadow tail exclaimed." Come on I bet we can take the owl then shadow clan!" honeypaw figured. "ok

On three, 1 ,2 ,3 –" "reowgr "honeypaw leapt with a fierce battle cry. "what was that you warned them we were coming you imbecile!"

-humph...nothing like wouldn't have done the same thing thought honey paw- " we4ll if I blew your cover than iam sooorry"

phtt "honey paw come back here…honeypaw I said---"but honeypaw had already ranon her own way back to camp.

"Well if he doesn't like my tactics he should just get himself a better apprentice"mumbled honey paw.

-huh- then she crouched down and started creeping forwards –sniff sniff "mouse" she whispered to herself Carefully.

Stalking the mouse she saw it tiny quivering body eating a seed. she pounced "mmmmm" she said as she felt her powerful jaws crunch the tiny creatures body.

She felt the strength returning to her limbs. On the way back to camp she caught a thrush 2 mice and a water vole. The elders would sure be happy.

At that she remembered thorn fang saying "she's a good fighter but a great hunter" then she wished she hadn't been so rude to him earlier.


	3. The intrusion ch 2

Back at camp honeypaw watched as foxkit scramble happily across the camps clearing and looked at the pond.

He looked cautiously at the shallow depths of the glistening water and dabbed at it with his paws. He squeaked with joy as the water plopped back down on his nose.

Honeypaw laughed when his sister came up behind and whispered "boo" and he fell into the pond . then he turned around and playfully started batting her with his paws.

Honey paw was sunning herself the next morning when she felt the urge to go out in the forest and walk. She figured she would hunt or watch the border with

Shadow clan and river clan as she thought about that she said to herself " you cant trust shadow clan as mach as a tick on your shoulder."

At the thunderclan border with wind clan she sented shadow clan "ha I was right I cant trust shadow clan!"

She quickly sped up and climbed a tree watching and waiting. Then she heard the voice of shadowclans warrior snowfur and the unmistakable scent of ashclaw.

"ashclaw we really shouldn't be here he whined" "come on whats life worth if you cant live a little" he joked.

As they ventured deeper into the thunderclan territory snow fur left, "probably chickened out" mumbled honeypaw.

But in this case it helped her. Honeypaw leapt down from the tree silently following ashclaw then she leapt on him as he started stalking a mouse.

"what are you doing in thunderclan territory?" she hissed through clenched jaws. She had felt the muscle under his pelt, she knew he was a full trained warrior and

she was an apprentice. "reow!" ashclaw hissed in surprise. "chh like I have to explain to a mite like you" he said mockingly.

"unless,….unless you would like to talk about it over a,mouse perhaps"? he ventured knowing his sleek pelt, and broad muscles would capture the females eye.

Unfortunately for him honeypaw knew what he was like and was sickened at the thought of eating even near him!

"Fox dung" she spat at him as she lunged at him. She raked her claws painfully across his side. He hissed and did a powerful back-kick sending honeypaw

flying backwards and landing awkwardly. "reow" she yowled a rage filled cry and took her claws into his shoulders buried deep down.

With feeling her claws sunken into the flesh she ripped it while lunging forward. Ashclaw let out a sharp yelp of pain. "back off buddy" she growled through

clenched teeth. "when iam through with you, you will regret the day you ever set foot on thunderclan territory"!. With that she turned and swiped at him he yowled

in pain is she brought it down his leg. He lunged at her making sure he wouldn't miss he aimed at her for a terrible wounding bite.

"Get off of me you horrid lump off useless fur". Honeypaw was more scared than anything he was about to give her a bite, one that she would

remember through out her whole life and possible the last few seconds of it.

Then, all the sudden she felt the weight lift. She jumped up ready to see what saved her, only to see thornclaw pinning ashclaw down

With his clothes dangerously close to his neck. Honeypaw saw that thornfang was whispering something into ashclaws ear, she could'nt make out what ashclaw

Spat back. She watched as thornfang bit into ashclaws shoulder till he yowled like a newborn kit and ran off.

"That's right" honeypaw yowled after him. "Keep running and don't come back you mouse brain"!

"What happened" thornfang meowed very concerned. " I cought this mouse brain on our territory near windclan's border" honeypaw said proudly.

"Well" thornfang meowed camly, "If he comes back, he wont get away so easily."


End file.
